Couple of hours
by CaptainBri-Mazing
Summary: One-shot frm 7x16. How did Spencer's adventures in babysitting go?


So, yeah it's been a while. My apologies. Anyhoo, with the season premire happening on Wendesday, I have set myself a challenge to finish this season before the new one begins. Think I can do it?

I don't own CM. Please read and review

* * *

"What could possibly go wrong?" Spencer asks, feeling confident that he can handle his girlfriend's son for a few hours. Henry was well used to him by now; Spencer knows his nighttime routine, and he has put the little boy to sleep before. But the look on JJ's face says that she still isn't sure that he can handle it.

So he closes his book and leans forward, making sure he has her attention. "JJ, I can handle Henry. You've been working really hard lately, and I want my girlfriend to have some fun tonight."

JJ's features soften, knowing that Spencer was capable of doing it. Plus she really dos need the downtime and she'd hate to disappoint Garcia. "Alright," she says, leaning forward and touching his jawline gently, "thanks babe." He gives her the lopsided grin that always makes her heart race and she's happy with her decision.

CM

"Alright, so you know where everything is, his dinner is ready in the oven and he needs to wear pull-ups at night. He'll probably give you a hard time about taking a bath but once you get him in the tub, he's good to go. He won't go to sleep unless you read him three stories, and the books are by his bed. The numbers on the fridge are the emergency numbers, so there's that. He will definitely ask for water at least three times so be prepared for that. Oh, and make sure he goes potty before putting the pull-up on."

It is just after her speech that JJ realizes that Spencer is giving her a look. A look that says he's not impressed with her instructions. "Are you done now?" He asks casually and she nods.

"Great. Now, Emily has honked the horn four times. Go before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out there."

She laughs at his warning and kisses him. "Have fun." "You, too."

CM

"Henry, bath time, buddy."

"No!"

The game's afoot.

Spencer quietly stalks through the house, listening for Henry's heavy breathing. He bolted from the bedroom upon Spencer's words and the genius lets him have a head start while he gets the bath ready. He makes sure the right amount of bubbles are ready to blown around the room and his bath toys are floating ready to be played with. Then he makes his way to the little boy.

He hears breathing near Will's arm chair and carefully tip-toes his way to the chair. He grabs the remote and hits the power button. When the sounds of a football game fill the room, Henry pops up confused and Spencer grabs him around the waist. "No, Pencer, no!" Henry cries, struggle to get free. Spencer whistles on his way back to the bathroom, somehow managing to get rid of Henry's shirt and pants before entering the bathroom and dumping his gently into the bath tub. "Ha! Mission accomplished."

CM

"Oh, no you don't." Spencer reaches out and snags a towel covered Henry, who tries to dash by him.

"Come on, let's dry you off." He dries the little boy off (not easy when Henry decides he wants to dance) and rubs the towel across Henry's hair, making it stick up.

"Okay, now we need underwear." Spencer follows Henry into his bedroom and opens the top drawer, grabbing a pair of Spider Man underwear. Henry lays his little hand on the genius' shoulder and steps into his underwear one foot at the time.

"Next, we need pants and a shirt. The second drawer is opened and Spencer digs through it, pulling out a Captain America short sleeve night shirt. The third drawer is opened and light gray sweats are pulled out.

"I don't want a shirt." Henry protests, crossing his little arms.

"Well at least put the pants now." Spencer compromises, knowing he'll get the shirt on Henry before he goes to sleep. Pants on, Henry races back to the living room and throws himself onto the chair, giggling.

"Okay, Henry, we can watch one "Jake and the Never Land Pirates" and then we'll read stories and go to bed." Spencer says firmly, not giving the little boy room for negotiations.

CM

Captain America shirt on, pull-up on securely and three bedtime stories half an hour later, Spencer is on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Henry is lying next to him, whispering softly to himself, re-capping the episode he had just seen. Spencer knows any second the whispers will stop and Henry's breathing will even out. "Pencer, I'm thirsty."

Maybe not.

Spencer scoops the little boy up into his arms and they head to the kitchen. He opens the cabinet and reaches for a plastic blue cup. "No, I want Spider Man." The young genius sighs and puts the cup back, grabbing the other one and closing the cabinet. He goes to fill it with water, but Henry demands juice.

"No, only water, Henry."

"But I want juice!"

"Henry." Spencer says firmly and the little boy quietly takes the water. Henry is ushered back into bed and this time, he stays asleep.

CM

Spencer jerks awake from his position on the couch when he hears a car door slam and laughing. He rubs his eyes and gets up, moving towards the door. He catches the time on his watch and is shocked to see its five-thirty. Where was JJ? He opens the door and sees Morgan with his hands full of giggling Emily and JJ.

"What is this?" He asks, making his way down the porch and over to Morgan.

The older guy looks tired and sighs. "Got a call from this one saying they needed a ride home half an hour ago."

He deposits JJ into Spencer's arms and adjusts Emily in his arms. "Why didn't she call Hotch?"

"He was already gone and Rossi refused. I got Garcia passed out in the back, can you take Emily with you as well?"

"Just come on in, they can all stay here. Henry should be up in two hours anyway."

It was a battle; Morgan and Spencer couldn't get Emily to lower her voice and JJ keeps trying to stick her hands down his pants. Spencer gets JJ into their bed with the intentions of going back and rocking her world. They get Garcia settled in the guest room and Morgan tricks Emily into falling sleep by playing the quiet game. They put her in the bed with JJ and finally the house is quiet again. The two guys plop down on the couch and sigh. "Got any coffee, pretty boy?" "I'll get it started."

CM

At nine in the morning, a crowd is cheering on their friends and family who are participating in the triathlon. Spencer is hyped on coffee and Morgan has Jack on his shoulders. "Couple of hours, couple of hours and you guys didn't come home until sun rise!" He shouts, knowing the three hung over women next to him would suffer. "Why are you yelling?" JJ scolds half-heartedly. "Make him stop." Emily agrees. Spencer grins, knowing he's going to nursing JJ back to health later.

And that was going to be fun.


End file.
